


Venus As A Boy

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: He believes in a beautyHe's Venus as a boy





	Venus As A Boy

He took off his glasses, dropped them carelessly on top of one of several stacks of paper that cluttered his desk. Shareholders, but this was getting more and more inconvenient by the hour.

When he’d picked David as his intern and his personal assistant, he thought he knew exactly what he was in for; as it turned out, he’d grossly underestimated both David’s dogged determination, and his own complete lack of self-restraint. He could swear the boy had somehow figured out every single one of his turn-ons, and was set on using them against him at every given opportunity.

“You know, if you need a hand with your paperwork, all you have to do is ask,” David threw in from where he was bent over on one of the vital components for their secret project, his skinny jeans hugging the curve of his gorgeous arse in a way that left very little to the imagination.

Yeah, he could definitely use a hand right now. Or even better, that wicked mouth of his, tongue and lips and everything. Damn that little minx, there was no way he was getting any work done now.

He pushed a hand between his legs, allowed himself one firm stroke. From where he was standing, there was no way David could see what he was up to, and yet, the boy’s sharp intake of breath was clearly audible in the otherwise silent laboratory.

Colin sat back more comfortably in his chair, a rush of excitement running down his spine. Most of his fantasies involved his young intern on his hands and knees, begging for more; however, this would do just fine, at least for the time being.

He offered David a slow smile, making eye contact as he finally reached for the fly of his trousers. As the old saying went, the road to hell was paved with good intentions; as far as Colin was concerned, they might as well make the best of it, and enjoy the ride.


End file.
